GEARS OF EQUESTRIA
by EquestrianGear
Summary: RATED MATURE 18 Simply what the Equestria Girls universe would be if the Locust and the COG were summoned to fight for shadow players in a world domination battle. Good vs. Evil, everyone but the Locust are humans (Well semi-humans, a few MLP characters still have their wings.)


GEARS OF EQUESTRIA

WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18! CONTAINS COARSE ADULT LANGUAGE, EXTREME BLOOD, GORE, AND VIOLENCE, EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND/OR NUDITY. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR RIGHTS TO ANYTHING BY HASBRO OR EPIC GAMES. THIS IS A FAN BASED PIECE OF FICTION, GEARS OF WAR, AND MY LITTLE PONY: EQUESTRIA GIRLS ARE ALL OWNED BY EPIC GAMES, CLIFF BLEZINSKY, AND HASBRO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

Staff Sergeant Manuel G. Melendez, III

Age: 34; 14 year veteran

Gear in the Coalition Of ordered Governments(COG) Marine Corps

Squad: Omega-Two; Kill code 341-88-0311

20 January 14 A.E.

I awoke suddenly, my vision blurry from the impact of falling down a goddamn E-hole. My head was pounding and bleeding slightly. "oh, hell...what the fuck, how the fuck..." my rant was interrupted by a female voice, with a heavy country twang. "Who are yuh?" I jumped back, combat rolled to a crouching position. I drew the Boltok from my hip and aimed towards the voice. I pulled the hammer back and said, "Who are yah?" My vision was clearing more and more as I blinked. My focus came back and I saw a young woman, about twenty-seven or twenty-eight. She wore short denim shorts, a red plaid shirt tied so that you could see her midriff and unbuttoned so that you can see some her cleavage. She didn't seem to be wearing a bra. She had sandy blonde hair, an old faded cowboy hat atop her head. A stem of hay was being shifted back and forth from each corner of her mouth. I lowered the Boltok and surveyed the area. Looked like some kind of farm, or orchard. I rubbed by eyes and inhaled sharply. "I said, who are yah?" I looked back at her and replied, "Staff Sergeant Manuel G. Melendez, III...Coalition of Ordered Governments Marine Corps, Omega-Two...341-88-0311...now who are you and where the fuck am I?" She kept shifting the stem back and forth. She's pretty good with that mouth of hers, I thought. "My name's Applejack...and this," she gestured around, "Is my family's farm and apple orchard." I saw my Lancer and Gnasher laying on ground. I picked them up and attatched them to my back. She eyed my weapons quizzically. "What're those?" I checked the shells in the Gnasher, only one...I needed ammo, bad. I had plenty of Lancer rounds, I always carried extra...just in case. I reloaded my Lancer and kept it my hand. "These are my tools...my trade is death...killing my profession...but only those who mean to do me or the ones I love harm." She seemed a bit uneasy at my response. "Okay..." She shakily replied. "What's the bottom of that one do?" She was pointing at my Lancer's bayonet, a chainsaw. I liked the chainsaw...he and Mr. Grenade were my best friends in combat. I see a dead tree nearby tree, and walk to it. "Any plans for this tree here?" I look at her and grin. "N-no..." She said nervously. I revved the chainsaw and tore through the tree like a hot knife through butter. "Hell yeah..." I said as the tree fell over. She gasped and took a few steps back. "Oh my Celestia..." she said quietly "we need to see Twi-what the hay?" The ground started to rumble and quake violently. Applejack stumbled and fell. I immediately sprang into combat mode. They were going to surface. "Fuck! The bastards are here?!" I picked her up and carried her away from where the Locust were going to surface. I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Run to your home, do not stop, and do not look back no matter what, do you understand!?" She nodded and was pale. She was scared shitless. "Go! Now!" She bolted towards what I assumed to be her house, I turned around, pulling my Lancer from my back and opened fire as two Locust emerged. "COME AND GET SOME, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" I roared and started to advance and strafe. I had literally no cover, so I needed to dispatch these two and seal the hole quick. As I advanced I felt an impact in my abdomen. I grunted, but kept pushing forward. I riddled one full of holes and he fell, bleeding and trying to crawl away. The other Locust's gun jammed as he tried to reloaded. I hit him in the jaw with the butt of my Lancer and revved the chainsaw. I sank it into his shoulder and yelled in rage and sadistic joy as I cut him in half. His blood sprayed everywhere, mostly all over me. The chainsaw died down and I dropped a grenade down the hole, sealing it before more Locust decided to join the bleeding Locust was trying to crawl away from me. I grinned like a madman. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet..." I walked over to him, kicked him onto his back, and drove my boot into his face, turning his skull into paste and brain matter to burst all over the grass. "Looks dead enough to me..." I began to strip them of any and all ammo and their weapons. I acquired a Hammerburst, a Sawed-Off. I put 323 rounds of Hammerburst into my pouches, 90 rounds of Sawed-Off...interchangable with the Gnasher. My vision dimmed a bit and I threw up. The adrenaline was wearing off. I found a tree and slumped down. I felt tired...more tired than usual. My abdomen was still in pain. I lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke, thinking it would help. I heard voices coming closer. One of them was Applejack's, the others i couldn't tell who they were. Most likely her family. I saw a big corn-fed son of a bitch, about as tall as me. I was a bit wider and the years of combat made the muscle toned and bulky. He wasn't as toned but he definitely had mass. " Who are you?" He said. I stood up and got into his face a little. "Staff Sergeant Manuel G. Melendez, III" I inhaled and exhaled more smoke, blowing it away from him but maintaining eye contact. "Coalition of Ordered Governments Marine Corps, Omega-Two...341-88-0311..." I noticed I was swaying a bit more than usual...the pain in my abdomen was getting worse and worse. "Why is my little sister terrified? What did you do to her?" He scowled and balled his fists slowly. AppleJack stepped between us and looked at him. "Wait a second Big Mac, he saved me..." She pointed towards the now closed E-hole and the dead Locust. "If he didn't do anything, I'd be good as dead." He broke his gaze on me for a second to glance at her, then back at me. I won this pissing contest, I thought to myself. I coughed suddenly and noticed blood in my hand. "What the hell?" I looked at my abdomen and saw blood freely flowing. "Well that explains the pain...anyone here a Corpsman or Medic?" I grinned and collapsed. This is how I die... I thought before I lost consciousness.

I awoke, surprisingly some time later. I groaned and opened my eyes. "What fresh hell is this?" I murmured. I tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. My abdomen screamed at me for trying to move so quick. "Ahhhh, goddammit..." I hissed and inhaled sharply. I moved slower and managed to reach a sitting position. "Fuckers nailed me good this time..." I again murmured to myself. I saw a couple trays next to me. One had a pair of bloody tweezers and three Hammerburst rounds. The other had bloody bandages, I assumed, were used to stop the bleeding and keep the wound clean. I felt stitches too, someone knew what they were doing, and did it well. A very quiet, shy, feminine voice could be faintly heard. I thought I was alone, turns out I was wrong. I saw her...in all of her beauty...very light pink hair, rose colored. A very light tannish skin tone, absolutely flawless... I'd never seen this type of complexion before. Her eyes were mesmerizing...Teal-green, and simply crystal clear and dazzling. She seemed to be about 27 or 28 like Applejack. She looked down a lot as she spoke, very shy I assumed. "wow..." I breathed. She turned a bit red. "I pulled t-three...thi-things...out of y-your torso..." She was poking her index fingers together as she was speaking to me. "You're lucky t-to have survived that l-long..." Her voice was so goddamn adorable I could hardly stand it. Here in front me was a woman that just piqued my interest immensely. I tried to get up and she rushed over to me with her hands on my chest, trying to stop me. "No!" Her voice was more authoritative and commanding. "You have to keep still! I just took those things out of you..." She gave me some kind of look. I don't know what the hell you'd call it...but for a war-hardened, don't give a fuck, bullet eating grunt like me to obey her like a fuckin' puppy...fuuuuuck she's got me wrapped around her finger, and I just met her! I leaned back and she reverted back to her shy nature. She let out an "eep" as she drew her hands back to herself. She turned redder and went to retrieve something. Turns out it was food. She instructed me to eat. I gladly did, Grubs never let us eat for three to four days at a time...tenacious bastards... I finished the food and drink she gave me and thanked her as warmly as I could. She looked away, red as a beet and nodded. "Where's all my gear? My armor and weapons?" I asked when I finished slamming down the rest of my drink. Some kind of juice, I liked the fuck out of it. "Twilight to-took them ba-back to h-her place...f-for safe ke-keeping..." I gazed into her eyes as best I could. She kept her face down or away from me most of the time. "What's your name, shy-girl?" I asked as passive as possible. "My na-name's Flut-Fluttershy." She turned away again. I slowly sat up, then stubborn as hell like I am, started to try stand. I managed to stand, painfully, but I did it goddammit. I walked over to her and turned her around and lifted her eyes to look into mine. She was redder than the hot barrel of an overheated Mulcher. "You've got such beautiful eyes...and hair...and skin..." I got lost in her beauty for a few moments. "Yo-you shouldn't be standing..." she quietly said. I nodded and checked my pockets. HaHa! I thought. You missed my smokes. I went outside and had a cigarette. I went back inside after I finished smoking and laid back down. She came over and changed the bandages. She swallowed and murmured something. "What is it, Fluttershy?" I asked her. She looked away. I turned her face towards me. Her eyes were teary. "Where did you get all those scars?" Oh, I thought. She's probably never seen this before... "Well," I began. " The big one from my shoulder to my ribs is from a chainsaw, my brother saved my ass majorly that time...the three down my eye and part of my lip is from a Wretch attack...and the others are various bullets and shrapnel I've taken while serving my country in the COG Marine Corps." A few tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, hell...please don't cry, Fluttershy...it's not that bad..." I swallowed a lump forming in my throat. "Why should anyone suffer like you have? Why should anyone?" I pulled her close to me and hugged her as best I could. She seemed surprised. I whispered as gently as I could. " So others don't have to suffer...it's what we Marines do...we fight, we kill, we die...all so our sons, and our sons' sons do not have to..." She trailed her finger along some of the scars on my back and arms. The tears were falling freely now. She pulled away and felt the Wretch and chainsaw scars. She looked away and was crying. I pulled her close again and comforted her. It's all right, Fluttershy...I'll be okay...I'm not dead yet...and I don't plan on dying anytime soon..." She calmed down a bit, and I wiped her tears. We stared into each other's eye for what seemed like ages. It's been so long since someone's actually cared about my well being...too long... I thought. She gently ran her fingers down my Wretch scars. I smiled and she smiled back. I kissed her cheek. she turned beet red instantly. Her eyes widened and stepped back a bit. She put her hand where I kissed her. "Sorry Fluttershy...I...it's just been a long time since anyone has cared about me that much." She smiled and hugged me. "It's fine...I understand Manuel..." I hugged her back. "My father is Manuel...call me Manny." I said softly. She nuzzled into me and softly replied, "Okay...Manny...I've got to go Feed the animals now...lay down and get some rest...tomorrow we go see Twilight and figure out what to do next..." I nuzzled back before she let go. "No problem...Fluttershy...hey...can I call you something?" She looked at me quizzically. "What do you want to call me?" I turned red this time. "Can I call you Shy-Girl?" She turned red as well. "Uhhh...I-I gu-guess s-so..." I smiled wide and softly chuckled. "You're so adorable when you stutter like that...your voice is adorable, too." She turned redder and emitted an "eep" as she left. I layed back grinning and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
